


Storm

by Writemeariver



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is terrified of storms, Burr steps into help, College AU, M/M, Modern Era, Platonic Cuddling, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writemeariver/pseuds/Writemeariver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex isn't scared of anything, really. Except maybe storms, but no one really needed to know about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooooo I've fallen into the trap of Hamilton. Which is horrible because I'm not even American, this isn't my history even. I feel like I'm going to hell for that reason alone.
> 
> Anyways this is me writing anything for this fandom and characters, so please be gentle.

The storm was shaking the building Hamilton swore. He could hear the rain pelting the window, and he found himself flinching at each drop hitting the window. He had seen worst storms, and if he was being honest this one wasn’t too bad. He was Alexander Hamilton, he could handle a little storm. A loud crack of thunder made the man jump, squeaking quite loudly.

With a shudder he pulled his blanket tighter around his shaking frame as he tried to get a handle on his emotions. It’s just a storm he repeated to himself a few times in an attempt to calm himself. Nothing worked though, he found. Looking at his phone again, he stifled a sigh as NO SIGNAL blared up at him again. The dorm had spotty service, and normally it would not be an issue, but with the storm blaring outside, there was no way he was moving. WiFi was also down so he couldn’t even send one of his friends a message to come over and, well he wasn’t sure what he wanted, but anything would be better.

The door to the dorm room opened, and Hamilton wondered if he had spoken to soon. Aaron Burr, his roommate walked in, dripping wet. He barely spared Alex a second look as he pulled off his thin shell of a jacket and hung it over the door knob. Aaron Burr was... interesting. He wasn’t sure what he felt of the man, though Burr barely spared him a glance. They had been roommates for almost 6 months, and so far all Hamilton knew was that he was a poli sci major whose end goal was law school like him. He only knew the latter as they had Professor Washington’s class together and a rather famous debate had erupted between the two and had ended with the two glaring from other ends of the class. They had not exchanged more than a few words since then.

Another peal of thunder had Alex jumping and barely catching himself from making another embarrassing sound. He could feel Burr’s eyes on him and he deliberately did not make eye contact. It was bad enough Burr was back in the room, but with a storm howling outside, he didn't want the mortification of him seeing him like this. Evidently, his roommate saw what he wanted and walked into the room and grabbed a change of clothes. Hamilton laid down facing the wall, hoping the storm would pass soon, and he wouldn’t embarrass himself. Thunder shook the room, or at least that’s what Hamilton felt it did, and he jumped high enough that he nearly fell off the bed with a loud squeak (though he argued it was a yell of suprise, not a squeak). He froze, not wanting to roll over and see his roommate laughing at him. He could feel panic building in his stomach and he put his fist in his mouth to stop any more noises.

“Are........ are you.... okay?” Burr’s voice was nice, calm, steady. Unlike the storm outside which was getting worse, or at least seemed to be for Hamilton.

“Ya. M’fine.” He would never admit it, but his voice wavered and he flinched. He didn't like showing weakness to his friends let alone a roommate whose only interactions he had with included him yelling insults.

Just a storm, just a storm. He repeated his mantra to himself attempting to loosen the ball in his gut. All he could think of was the hurricane that had hit his town when he was a young teen. The winds howling and the water, and the rain and oh god what if a hurricane was actually hitting and something happened to his friends and he was left alone ag-.

“Hey, take a deep breath for me okay?” Burr’s voice broke through his barrage of thoughts and a soft warm hand on his shoulder made him jump. He realised that he was nearly hyperventilating and the ball in his stomach was the same, if not bigger. Burr’s hand was nice and warm though, and he forced himself to focus on that as well as attempting to slow his breathing. It seemed a lost cause with the storm still raging outside but it took his mind off of it.

“Are you okay? Is it the storm?”

Hamilton rolled over and pushed himself to he elbows. He could feel himself shivering, and he hated himself for the sign of weakness. Luckily his roommate didn't say anything simply moved his hand. Alex found himself nodding weakly.

“There uhh.... a hurricane destroyed my town when I was fourteen.” His voice was quiet. He could see it in Burr’s eyes, the pity. Everyone got it when they found out. He forced himself to lay back down and roll over to face away.

“I'm fine.” His voice cracked on the last syllable as something large hit the window with a large thump. He flinched and felt the shaking return with a vengeance. He heard a soft curse behind him, then his tiny dorm bed dipped tightly as Burr settled onto it behind him. A warm arm made its way around his waist and pulled him gently against the other man.

Hamilton was going to complain and push him away, and had rolled over to do so when a particularly loud crack of thunder hit and he found himself burying his face in Burr’s chest. His face red with embarrassment he refused to look up.

“Just go to sleep Hamilton.”

Alex shifted to get comfortable and closed his eyes. He'd deny it vehemently later that he'd let it happen, but Burr was warm and made the ball in his stomach slowly shrink. He moved closer (not snuggled he would also argue later) and let himself drift into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I'm debating posting a sequel to it, so if you're interested or have any prompts for me to fill post or message me.
> 
> Come cry with me on tumblr (writemeariver42)


End file.
